pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation: Defeat Ganondorf
Operation: Defeat Ganondorf is the fourth episode of the first season of Super Smash Bros: Battle! It aired 12/6/2016. Story In a laboratory, R.O.B. is activating, awakening to see Ganondorf’s smug face. Ganondorf: Excellent. I have reprogrammed your hard drive, Ancient Minister. Now, for your purpose. You are to assimilate into a tournament that I am running, and wipe out as much of the competition as possible. Then, if you are to battle me by some unfortunate twist, then you shall lose. Simple. Now, get out there and destroy all other competition. Scene Change: The time of registration. Mario and Peach had just finished signing up, Larry looking up with a deranged smile. Larry: Thank you for registering. I hope to see you get flattened by Master Bowser! Peach: (Feigning fear) Oh, no! Bowser! I am so terrified! Mario: (in heavy italian accent) Don’t a worry, Princess. I shall protect a you with all my might! Peach: Oh, thank you Mario! Bowser: Which means you’ll be crushed! Mario leaps back, as Bowser and Bowser Jr. stand there, laughing. Bowser Jr: Look at how he jumps in fear at your awesomeness, dad! Bowser: Yes, I am a fearsome creature. Peach: Well, Bowser. It’ll be hard to compete if you’re not on the list. Bowser: Ah, screw the list! I’m friends with the head of this tournament, see? Me and my son got early registration in exchange for my Koopalings helping to run the tournament. Peach: That explains why they’re running all over the place. Mario: Justa you wait, Bowser! You will neva defeat a me! Bowser gets right in Mario’s face, static connecting them. Peach sighs in a displeased manner, as she drags Mario away. Peach: Yes, yes. You’ll beat him, I know. But for now, you should worry about caring for me! Meta Knight stands in the shadows of the arena, when he hears a gruntled laugh. Meta Knight: Oh, dear. Dedede: Meta Knight! My buddy! Dedede tackles Meta Knight, rubbing up against him. Dedede: How are you? You’ve been skulking around in the dark while your universal buddy has been desperately searching for a partner! Well, neither of us have a problem now! I’ll gladly be your partner! Meta Knight: No. I have another in mind. Meta Knight pushes Dedede away, as he swings his cape around, disappearing. Dedede pouts, walking away slowly. On the other side of the arena in the dark is Dark Pit, scowling. Dark Pit: Pick a partner, bah! I could easily wipe the floor with any of these competitors without help at all! Meta Knight: I agree. Dark Pit looks over, seeing Meta Knight. Meta Knight: But to achieve victory in this war, you must ally yourself with another. Preferably one that is of equal strength. Dark Pit: Are you saying you’re my equal? Meta Knight: Team up with me, and find out! Dark Pit gets a smug smile, as he and Meta Knight shake hands. R.O.B. is watching as other characters interact and find their partners, wondering what it should do. Dedede spots R.O.B., and goes over to it. Dedede: Hey there! It’s R.O.B., isn’t it? Listen, it looks like you are in need of a partner. In that case, you’re in luck! For I, King Dedede, am currently searching for my fated partner to win glorious riches that await the winner of this tournament! So, what do you say? R.O.B. squints its eyes, as he rolls away. Dedede sighs, waving his hand to dismiss R.O.B. Dedede: Fine, be rude and walk away from someone who’s acknowledging you! R.O.B. continues to roll along, as Megaman gets in his way, stopping him. Megaman: Oh, wow! Another robot like me! Hi, I’m Megaman! I was recruited to fight evil in this tournament, as there is an evil force operating it from the shadows. That means I need a partner to fight for justice! And of course, robots should stick together, so I hereby recruit you as my partner! Come! Let us destroy the forces of evil with our righteous justice! Megaman grabs R.O.B.’s arm, dragging him along to the registration stand. Dedede watches in disbelief. Dedede: If I knew getting a partner was that easy, I would’ve done that episodes ago! Dedede storms off, walking past a cardboard box. Underneath it is Solid Snake, who is speaking on the Codec to Colonel Campbell. Snake: I have successfully snuck into the stadium for the Smash Bros Battle tournament, despite being removed from the Smash 4 roster. Awaiting further orders, sir. Campbell: Well done. This current mission comes from a woman named Paula Tina. Snake: Paula Tina? Tina is a first name, not a last name. Campbell: That is the name that Mei Ling wrote down. Anyway, the mission involves the defeat of the villain Ganondorf. Snake: Ganondorf?! The most feared and successful Nintendo villain in the Nintendo Universe? Campbell: That’s the one. Your job is to ensure that he does not win this tournament. The prize for the victor is apparently a gift of unimaginable power, which must be kept out of his hands at all costs. Snake: Okay. But what if I don’t fight him? Campbell: Apparently, this Paula has also recruited several other characters, so as long as one of them defeats him, the mission will be a success. However, if you can constantly win, you’ll be bound to face him. If there are that many people gathering to fight him, then he must be powerful. Snake: Roger. I will take him out. Snake out. Snake turns the Codec off, as he ponders. Snake: Now, to find a partner for this silly competition. Someone knocks on the box, an exclamation point forming over Snake’s head. He leaps up into a battle pose, the box flying off. Villager stand there, smiling. Villager: Hi there, old man! Snake: State your identity, kid. Villager: I’m Villager! And you’re funny for talking to a secret agent in a box! Snake: Villager? You weren’t in Brawl. And I’m not a secret agent! Villager: No, I’m from Smashville. I need a partner. Want to join me, old man? Snake: I am not an old man. Villager: Yay! You said yes! Snake: Actually, I didn’t, whoa! Villager grabs Snake’s arm, dragging him along. Snake makes a call on the Codec. Snake: Colonel, get me all available information you can, on Villager. End Scene Scene Change: Back to the tournament. Very Best had defeated Team 4 Legs. Duck Hunt, his Pyroar and Ivysaur are taken away on stretchers carried by six different Wobbuffet, which are led by Larry. Larry: Yay! I got a job after registration was completed! Thank you Mr. Ganondorf or Wendy or Dioga beta or whoever I thank! Morton: There goes the injured! They’ll be taken to the infirmary! I think. But enough about them, let’s move on to the next match! The four random boxes appear on the monitor, as they shuffle through the teams. The images stop, revealing the teams. Team 1 is Team Bowser with Bowser and Bowser Jr., and Team 2 is Team Undercovers, with Villager and Snake. Villager: Yay! We’re up! Snake: (Distastefully) Yeah, great. Bowser Jr: Ha ha! Those guys look weak! We’ll crush them! Bowser: You know it, son! Now, let’s tear them apart! Bowser and Bowser Jr. take to the field, as Villager drags Snake along. He receives a call on the Codec, which he hears from his headset. Campbell: Snake, I understand that you’re about to battle, but I got the details on Villager that you asked for. Quite frankly, you dodged a bullet. Villager is known as an incredibly vicious trainer, his sweet demeanor hiding a monster of a fighter. He’s been banned from tournaments in six regions due to vicious tactics. In all opinion, you obtained perhaps the best partner to have. Snake: (Mumbling) This kid? A monster? Let’s see what he’s got, then. Villager: You’re mumbling, old man. You sure you don’t have dementia? Snake: Nah, I’m fine, kid. Let’s win this fight. Villager: (Smiling) Okay! Bowser Jr: Ew! That kid is too cheery! Bowser: Don’t worry, he’ll cry pretty soon. Roy K: And, begin! Bowser: Blastoise! Bowser Jr: Smeargle! Bowser chooses Blastoise, while Bowser Jr. chooses Smeargle. Blastoise: Blast! Smeargle: Smear! Snake: Forretress, showtime! Snake throws the Pokéball, choosing Forretress. Forretress: Forretress! Villager throws a Pokéball, choosing a Slaking. The stadium shakes when it lands, as everyone is terrified when it pounds its chest. Slaking: Slaking! DK: (Startled) Ooh ooh! Diddy: (Screaming) Aah aah! Morton: A Slaking?! From that kid?! Things do not look good for Master Bowser! Bowser Jr: That doesn’t look too tough. Smeargle, go with Rock Wrecker! Smeargle paints and fires a Rock Wrecker, resembling a cannonball, hitting Slaking. Slaking is unfazed, not moving. Slaking then yawns, Bowser Jr. looking distressed. Bowser Jr: Wah! Daddy! It didn’t do anything! Bowser: Then let’s show them how it’s done with Scald! Blastoise fires a scorching Scald at Slaking, the force steaming on contact with Slaking. Forretress looks back at Snake, looking confused. Forretress: Forr? Snake: How about we let it play out first? Forretress: Forr. Slaking yawns again, Bowser stomping the ground in frustration. Bowser: No, no, no! Blastoise, strike it hard with Gyro Ball! A purple streak flashes over Villager’s eyes as he grins in an evil manner, signaling mischief. Villager: Slaking, Hammer Arm! Slaking gets active, as it roars ferociously. Blastoise retracts into its shell, spinning at Slaking with a silver ring surrounding it. Slaking swings his arm, glowing white. Slaking slams Hammer Arm into Blastoise, crushing it into the ground, shattering the ground and cratering it. Blastoise lies there, defeated. Roy K: I hate to say this to you Master Bowser, but Blastoise is unable to battle! Bowser: What?! Bowser Jr: Don’t worry, daddy! I’ll avenge you! Smeargle, Sludge Wave! Smeargle spins, as it fires a wave of purple sludge from the tip of its tail, it soaring towards Slaking. Slaking picks its nose, yawning. Villager: Slaking’s Truant ability activated. It can’t attack for a bit. Snake: In that case, I’ll take over. Forretress! Forretress moves and intercepts the Sludge Wave, being immune to it. Snake: Zap Cannon! Forretress charges a sphere of electricity, firing Zap Cannon. It hits and explodes on Smeargle, as it falls, defeated. Roy K: Oh, sad day! Smeargle is unable to battle! The victor is Team Undercovers! Morton: No! No fair! I demand a redo! That battle was totally rigged! Bowser is throwing a temper tantrum, while Bowser Jr. cries. Bowser Jr: Wah! Those guys are so mean! Bowser: No! We were guaranteed to win! Villager: We win! We win! I’m so happy! Thank you, old man! Snake: Sure kid, sure. The characters return their Pokémon, as they leave the field, Bowser and Bowser Jr. still frustrated. In the announcer’s box, Morton is talking to Wendy, who is the coordinator of the tournament. Morton: Is there really nothing we can do about this? I mean, Master Bowser, Wendy: Lost. Therefore, he is a loser. I don’t like it either, but those are the facts. Now, continue the tournament, or I’ll get Lemmy to host this thing. Morton: Oh, I am so not losing my job to Lemmy! (He gets on the intercom) It’s time, for the next matchup! The four random boxes appear on the monitor, as they shuffle through the teams. The images stop, revealing the teams. Team 1 is Team Robot with Megaman and R.O.B., and Team 2 is Team Dark, with Meta Knight and Dark Pit. Meta Knight: So, the time has come. Dark Pit: I was looking forward to crushing Pit. But I guess these two will be a fine warmup. Meta Knight and Dark Pit fly onto the field, as Megaman stands, excited. Megaman: It’s time! Come on, R.O.B.! It is time to wipe out these evildoers! R.O.B. looks unenthusiastic, as Megaman drags him onto the field. Ike: That robot doesn’t look too eager to fight. Wario: Wah-ha-ha! Those tin cans will be crushed! Roy K: And, begin! Meta Knight: Weavile, fight! Dark Pit: Honchkrow! Megaman: Sudowoodo, jack in! R.O.B. makes a beeping sigh, as it throws a Pokéball. The Pokémon all come out. Weavile: Weavile! (His ear feathers are long.) Honchkrow: Honch! Sudowoodo: (In battle stance) Sudowoodo! (Sudowoodo has a larger forked branch on his head). Porygon: Pory. Morton: And it’s a Porygon! It’s nice to see that it wasn’t banned from this tournament, like it is so unjustly banned from the anime. Mario: A Sudowoodo? It a don’t seem a very appropriate for a metal man. Pit: I’m sure that robot’s got a trick up his sleeve. Go, team Robots! Kick Dark Pit’s butt! Dark Pit scowls at Pit. Meta Knight: Don’t let him distract you. It is time to fight. Dark Pit: Don’t tell me what to do! Meta Knight: In that case, I will simply lead the way. Weavile, Metal Claw! Weavile’s claws glows a metallic color, as it dashes in at Sudowoodo at a blinding speed. Megaman: Fight for justice! Sudowoodo, Rock Tomb! Then Low Kick! Sudowoodo holds up his left arm, stabilizing it with his right. A boulder forms at his fingertips, firing it at Weavile. Weavile manages to dodge underneath it, while Sudowoodo slides across the ground, hitting Weavile square in the face with Low Kick. Weavile stumbles back, recovering. Meta Knight: Now, False Swipe! Megaman: Dodge it! Dark Pit: Honchkrow, use Dark Pulse! Weavile dashes and swings its claw at Sudowoodo, Sudowoodo maneuvering out of the way with ease. Honchkrow flaps one wing, glowing with dark energy, as it fires an arrow shaped Dark Pulse, hitting and knocking Sudowoodo down. Dark Pit: Fly attack! Meta Knight: Swords Dance to Metal Claw! Honchkrow Flies high into the air, as Weavile spins like a tornado, energy claws forming over his claws. The energy claws glow with Metal Claw, as Weavile charges in. Megaman: Wood Hammer! Sudowoodo’s arms become encased in green energy hammers, as he swings the first and colliding with Weavile, the two canceling each other out. Dark Pit: Honchkrow! Add Thunder Wave to the attack! Honchkrow comes flying down, its wings sparking with Thunder Wave. It collides with the other Wood Hammer, Honchkrow distorted. Megaman: Justice! Sudowoodo’s Rock Head protects it from recoil damage! Meta Knight: It matters not. For you shall now fall prey to Galaxia. Megaman: Galaxia? Sudowoodo sparks from paralysis, caused by the Thunder Wave. Porygon looks at R.O.B., who is watching the battle but not participating. Kirby: Uhn. Robin: If that R.O.B. guy doesn’t do anything, then Megaman doesn’t stand a chance. I’m surprised that he’s lasted this long. Just goes to show that a powerful trainer alone can’t win this. Meta Knight: Weavile, use Punishment, then Metal Claw. Weavile’s claw glows purple, as he swings that claw, enveloping Sudowoodo in a dark field, it damaging him into submission. A Metal Claw slashes through the darkness, Sudowoodo knocked away. Morton: And there’s Meta Knight’s Galaxia Final Smash! Attacking under a shroud of darkness! Meta Knight: Punishment is more powerful the more stat increases a Pokémon has. Weavile had two from Swords Dance, incapacitating your Pokémon. Honchkrow Flies back up, and comes down again with Fly attack. Megaman: We’re not done yet! Sudowoodo, use Mimic! Sudowoodo: Sudo, woodo! Sudowoodo’s forked branch glows gold, as his finger tips press together, glowing a metallic color. It knocks Honchkrow back with Metal Claw, catching the attention of all the other trainers, including R.O.B. Megaman: Didn’t see that, did you? There’s no way that we’ll give up till the very end. I may have a certain programing, but I am also able to make my own decisions on how to fight, and this is my way! Porygon turns its head around, looking at R.O.B. Porygon: Pory, pory! R.O.B. starts beeping, communicating with Porygon. Meta Knight: Enough! Dark Pit, prepare for the final attack! Dark Pit: Don’t order me what to do! Honchkrow, get ready for Brave Bird! Meta Knight: Punishment to Metal Claw! Weavile uses Punishment, hitting Sudowoodo. R.O.B: (Makes gear motion noises) Porygon rockets across the ground, Tackling Weavile, knocking it away and canceling out the attack. Megaman smiles. Megaman: That’s the way, R.O.B.! Sudowoodo, use Mimic to Wood Hammer! Sudowoodo uses Mimic to copy Punishment as Honchkrow’s Brave Bird approaches, the dark energy field slamming into Honchkrow, stalling it. Sudowoodo then strikes Honchkrow skyward with Wood Hammer. Morton: What?! Megaman essentially copied a Final Smash! Is that allowed?! Megaman: That earlier Metal Claw raised Sudowoodo’s attack by a stage, which means we benefited from Punishment’s added effect! Meta Knight: (Remaining calm) Well done. False Swipe! R.O.B: (Makes spinning noise) Porygon uses Conversion 2, its body taking the color of a Ghost type. False Swipe goes through Porygon, it unharmed. Megaman: Now, Rock Tomb! Sudowoodo holds his hand up, firing an energy boulder. It hits the ground, erupting into several boulders that pound into Weavile. Weavile comes out, defeated. Roy K: Weavile is unable to battle! Morton: And what a comeback! I thought that tin can was toast, but R.O.B.’s participation in the battle has turned it into a new game! Dark Pit: Don’t forget, you’re still a Ghost type. Quick Honchkrow, Dark Pulse! R.O.B.: (Beeping, then making gear noises) Honchkrow fires a Dark Pulse arrow, as Porygon fires a Signal Beam, canceling out the attack. Porygon then uses Magnet Rise, levitating off the ground to fly after Honchkrow. Dark Pit: (Scowling) Attack with Fly! Honchkrow Flies up, then it and Porygon collide with Fly and Tackle repeatedly. Sudowoodo tries to move, when he’s struck by paralysis, falling to one knee. Megaman: Relax, Sudowoodo. I think R.O.B.’s got it. Dark Pit: Brave Bird! R.O.B.: (Makes spinning noise) Porygon uses Conversion2, turning into a Steel type. Honchkrow collides with Porygon, recoiling off and falling. Honchkrow approaches the ground. Megaman: Now! Rock Tomb! Sudowoodo fires another Rock Tomb, striking Honchkrow hard. Honchkrow tumbles away, defeated. Roy K: Honchkrow is unable to battle! The victors are Team Robot! Wario: Are you serious?! I totally thought that those two would be scrap metal! Megaman and R.O.B. high five each other, then return their Pokémon. Megaman: There we go. One step closer to defeating evil! Morton: Well, that’s all folks! Tune in next time for the greatest revelation yet! Competing Characters * Team Bowser ** Bowser ** Bowser Jr. * Team Undercovers ** Solid Snake ** Villager (Male) * Team Robot ** Megaman ** R.O.B. * Team Dark ** Meta Knight ** Dark Pit Non-Competing Characters * Ganondorf * Mario * Peach * King Dedede * Colonel Campbell * Duck Hunt (cameo) * Ivysaur (cameo) * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Ike * Wario * Pit * Kirby * Robin (Male) * Larry Koopa * Morton Koopa * Roy Koopa * Wendy Koopa Pokémon * Blastoise (Bowser's) * Smeargle (Bowser Jr.'s) * Forretress (Snake's) * Slaking (Villager's) * Sudowoodo (Megaman's) * Porygon (R.O.B.'s) * Weavile (Meta Knight's) * Honchkrow (Dark Pit's) * Wobbuffet (x6) (Larry's) * Pyroar (Duck Hunt's) (cameo) * Ivysaur (cameo) Trivia * Teams Bowser, Dark, Robot and Undercovers were introduced in this episode. * It's revealed that Ganondorf is running the tournament. * It is revealed that a "Paula Tina" has recruited several fighters to fight Ganondorf, including Snake and Megaman. * Larry is the first Koopaling to reveal a Pokémon. * Bowser Jr. was originally going to have Wartortle as his Pokémon, to indicate it being younger than Bowser's Blastoise. It was changed to Smeargle to match his Final Smash, the Shadow Mario costume with the paintbrush. * The Final Smash introduced was ** Meta Knight's Galaxia. Using Punishment to extend like a black cape, it shrouded the foe in darkness before striking with Metal Claw. * Villager being incredibly powerful was partially based off internet memes that depict Villager as a sociopath with his constant smiling expression. * Both Dedede and Larry break the fourth wall in this episode. * Blastoise and Weavile appears in Smash Bros as Pokéball summons, while Sudowoodo and Porygon appear as stage elements. Category:Episodes Category:Super Smash Bros Battle